Complot
by Dealo
Summary: Akihito découvre par inadvertance un complot mêlant des Yakuzas à des recherches sur un virus mortel. Contaminé, que va devenir le jeune photographe? YAOI [FINI]
1. complot 00

Complot 01

Akihito était bien caché derrière de nombreuses caisses de marchandises. L'air marin du port lui titillant légèrement le nez, il se retint de se le gratter; inutile de bouger plus que nécessaire. C'était le soir et un échange entre des mafieux devait se dérouler dans quelques minutes, si tout allait bien. Son contact lui avait indiqué le lieu et l'heure de la transaction. Akihito avait juste à prendre quelques photos, ni vu ni connu, et il se ferait un bon paquet d'argent rapidement et sans trop de problèmes. Si tout ce passait bien...

L'heure tournant, Akihito se demanda s'il ne s'était pas tromper d'endroit. Il vérifia encore une fois et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que en effet, il s'était trompé d'endroit. Et merde!! Il n'avait plus le temps d'aller sur les lieux de l'échange!! Puis il entendit un bruit de moteur et vit arriver une voiture blindée noire, du même genre que celle d'Asami. Tiens?? Un autre scoop? Peut-être qu'il avait de la chance en fait. Mais... et si... et si Asami... et si c'était Asami? Akihito espérait que non. Il n'aurait que des problèmes si c'était le cas. Deux hommes sortirent de la voiture. Sûrement le chef et un de ses gardes du corps. Un seul garde du corps? Asami en avait deux lui...

Le chef avait un profil légèrement typé chinois mais avec une autre origine... Akihito ne réussit pas à déterminer laquelle. Habillé d'un costume trois pièce blanc, il semblait très sûr de lui. Akihito prit une première photo. Puis une deuxième. Cet homme devait faire partie de la mafia. Il ressemblait même beaucoup à Asami, que ce soit dans son comportement ou dans l'expression de ses yeux.

Entendant un deuxième moteur, Akihito vérifia l'état de sa cachette. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit découvert. Il avait éteint son portable, mis son appareil photo en silencieux, s'était habillé d'une veste marron et d'un pantalon kaki au tissu silencieux.

De la deuxième voiture sorti un autre homme. Akihito sentit son sang se glacer. Cet homme... il l'avait violer, l'avait abuser dans tous les sens du terme, l'avait drogué, avait voulut tuer Asami. Et lui par la même occasion. Feilong... Il était accompagné de deux hommes également. Akihito prit une photo. Puis une deuxième. Mais il n'oublia pas de redoubler de prudence. Il devait vraiment faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre. Les deux mafieux se regardaient mais n'échangeaient aucune parole. Ils se fixaient et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Entendant un troisième bruit de moteur, Akihito décida de se faire encore plus petit. C'était mauvais... Il était tombé sur du gros poisson. Et il espérait ne pas se faire manger. La troisième voiture arriva et Akihito vit alors la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas mais alors pas du tout voir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait beaucoup souffert. Pas au sens de la douleur du corps quoique... mais c'était surtout que CE mafieux avait découvert ses vrai sentiments. Sentiments qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer lui-même. Sentiment d'amour... Enfin il n'en était pas totalement sûr mais bon...

Asami se trouvait là. Et apparemment, il était le dernier invité. Il se dirigea vers les deux mafieux déjà présents, aucun garde du corps ne le suivant. Asami était le maître. Mais que ce passait-il?? Pourquoi Asami, qui détestait Feilong, et Feilong, qui détestait Asami, et cet autre mafieux là... pourquoi se réunissaient-ils??

Les paroles des yakuzas lui parvinrent alors. Akihito écouta, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose et en profita pour prendre de nouvelles photos. Il tenait le scoop de sa vie!!!

« Nous devons agir. Cela devient trop dangereux... » disait Feilong.

« Il y a déjà eu douze morts. Bientôt, ce sera notre tour. »

« Si tu as peur, retourne chez toi. On a pas besoin d'un faible qui prend des otages pour arriver à ses fins. » Asami avait dit cela avec hargne. Mais il semblait toujours autant décontracté que d'habitude. Ses paroles firent mouche.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu es faible vis a vis de ce gamin... Et bien que je comprenne ce que tu lui trouves, tu t'es vraiment ramolli. »

Gamin??? On parlait de lui là??

« Feilong! Assez! Nous sommes ici pour se débarrasser d'un problème! Pas pour régler des dettes. Bien que j'aimerai connaître la faiblesse d'Asami Ryuichi, le yakusa le plus terrifiant du japon. Maintenant que proposez-vous? »

Le grand blond avait dit cela d'un ton en acier, bien qu'un léger sourire démontrait qu'il n'était pas plus inquiet que cela. Akihito, de plus en plus curieux, se pencha légèrement en avant. Il voulait savoir ce qui causait des problèmes aux yakuzas.

« Malgré ces douze morts, tu ne sembles pas être trop embêté... Asami. Y aurait-il une raison?? »

« Je ne me laisserai pas tuer par un simple virus. Mais il est vrai que le fait qu'il n'existe aucun traitement soit assez embêtant. J'ai déjà perdu deux contrats avec le DEALO. Il serait bien de régler ce problème le plus tôt possible. »

Dilo??? Qu'était-ce donc? Virus?? Que ce passait-il avec les yakusas??? De plus en plus curieux, Akihito se pencha encore un peu plus et c'est alors qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Dans un boucan pas possible, il fit tomber une caisse de poisson qui explosa au sol. Les six hommes présents dégainèrent et visèrent les caisses d'un seul geste ultra rapide.

« Qui est là?? » La voix de l'homme en blanc fit frissonner Akihito. Que devait-il faire?? Se cacher encore? Oui mais il serait forcement obligé de sortir de sa cachette... le photographe en était là dans ses réflexions intensive sur le sauvegarde de sa vie quand il vit une ombre se placer derrière lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, un bras en acier lui encercla le cou et un revolver fut placé contre sa tempe. Akihito reconnu Akario, un des hommes de main d'Asami. Il avait déjà eu affaire a lui dans le passé... il lui avait d'ailleurs donné un bon coup de pieds... Doux souvenir... Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant les trois yakusa, il déglutit péniblement. Les problèmes se dessinaient à l'horizon...

« Et le gamin fait son apparition... » murmura Feilong doucement. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement en le revoyant. Feilong... il l'avait violé à de nombreuses reprises, l'avait drogué...

« Voici donc celui qui fait craquer le grand Asami Ryuichi... »

Akihito fronça les sourcils. Déjà, premièrement, ce n'était pas un gamin, il avait sa majorité passé depuis quelques années déjà. Ensuite, bien qu'il éprouva des sentiments pour Asami, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour le yakusa. Yakusa qui le fixait, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Akihito. Tu as tout entendu? »

« Non. Je n'ai rien entendu. J'étais trop loin. »

Voyant Asami froncer les sourcils, il sentit l'orage venir. Oups... C'était mauvais... Ne pas mentir face au yakusa... Il le savait déjà mais bon...

Le voyant approcher un peu trop près à son goût, Akihito tenta de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme de main mais il ne réussit pas à temps. Le yakusa lui souleva le menton doucement et lui dit, sa voix pleine de miel:

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Le dock numéro quatre est plus loin... »

« Que... comment sais-tu que...??? »

« Tu ne devais pas te mêler de cette affaire Akihito. Mais bon, il est maintenant trop tard... » Il se recula légèrement et fit un signe à Akario. Que?? Avant qu'il ne put faire le moindre geste, Akihito sentit un tissu se déposer doucement mais fermement sur sa bouche et son nez. Il écarquilla les yeux. Une odeur forte de... quelque chose... et puis se fut le trou noir. Il ferma les yeux doucement, et il se serait effondré si l'homme de main ne l'avait pas retenu fermement.

« Mettez-le dans la voiture. On y va, inutile de rester ici plus longtemps. On ne trouvera pas plus de solutions ainsi. Il faut juste agir. »

« Tsss... Dès que Akihito fait son entré, tu baisses ta garde... tu es vraiment devenu faible, Asami. »

« Il est vrai que je suis étonné de voir le grand Asami Ryuichi faire face ainsi à un simple gamin.. »

Ne les écoutant plus, Asami pénétra dans sa voiture, à la suite du jeune photographe. Akario se mit au volant, et la voiture démarra, direction l'appartement du yakusa. Dans la berline, Asami observa le visage du photographe, son corps, ses lèvres... Il le voulait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prit. Une fois le garçon réveillé, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs... juste pour entendre de nouveau ses cris de jouissance, voir ses yeux se dilater sous l'effet du plaisir...

Asami ferma un instant les yeux, imaginant la peau douce du jeune homme, son corps se tordant de plaisir et il ne pensa plus du tout à un certain virus... le D.E.A.L.O.

Resté sur le dock numéro quatorze, Feilong et l'homme en blanc n'échangèrent aucune parole. Ils repartirent séparément chez eux, avec leurs contrats et leurs ambitions. Feilong voulait toujours se venger d'Asami et le blond, seul dans sa voiture, méditait au moyen le plus simple de montrer à Asami que son nouveau virus, le D.E.A.L.O, n'était pas qu'une simple plaisanterie. Ce serait le virus le plus dévastateur pour le japon. Après les yakusa, ce serait les ministres et tous les chefs d'entreprises... Il allait leur montrer qui était le plus fort.

_Et voici le premier chapitre!!! REVIEWS!!!!_


	2. complot 01

Complot 01

Akihito ouvrit les paupières péniblement. Il avait la gorge sèche. Où était-il?? Que c'était-il passé??

Il médita ainsi quelques minutes puis se rappela les derniers événements et il se redressa en vitesse. Du moins il tenta de se redresser. Mais son effort se solda par un échec, ses mains attachées aux montants du lit. Oh non... non non non... pas ça!!! Même si c'était Asami qui l'avait attaché, ce dont il était presque sûr, il ne supportait pas d'être attaché. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Et alors il remarque autre chose. Il était nu. Nu, et dans la chambre d'Asami. Non, non, non!!! Observant autour de lui, dans le quelconque espoir de voir les clefs de ses menottes pas trop loin, il aperçut une mallette noire posée sur la table de nuit. Akihito se demanda aussitôt ce que contenait cette mallette. Une affaire de yakusa? De l'argent? Des armes? De la drogue??? Non... pas de la drogue. Akihito ne voyait pas le yakusa vendre de la drogue ou en acheter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper, une silhouette au combien reconnaissable apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Déglutissant péniblement, Akihito tenta de cacher sa nudité derrière ses jambes. Inutile de montrer au yakusa l'effet que celui-ci produisait sur lui.

« Tu es vraiment rapide à t'éveiller... cette drogue était assez concentré. Tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre conscience avant plusieurs heures encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais??? Et maintenant détache moi!! »

« Tien? Tu ne veux pas rester en ma compagnie?? Alors tu ne m'aimes pas?? » Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Asami s'approcha du jeune photographe.

« Que??? Qui a dit qu'il t'aimait??? Je n'ai jamais dit ça!!! »

« Non, mais tu le penses. Je sais lire en toi... bref, et si nous commencions? »

Commencer? Commencer quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire encore, ce sale pervers?

Asami s'approcha alors de la mallette et l'ouvrit devant les yeux horrifiés d'Akihito. Non... faite que ce ne soit pas vrai!!!!

Dans cette mallette... il... il y avait... des... des jeux sexuels!!! Non!

Asami prit deux petites choses et s'approcha alors d'Akihito. Akihito qui voulut lui donner des coups de pieds pour l'empêcher de venir trop près. Mais il ne put rien faire. Asami s'assit sur ses jambes, les broyant au passage, et plaça ces deux... choses... sur ses tétons. Aussitôt, Akihito se cambra de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Bon sang… Ca faisait mal!! Il y avait comme du courant qui lui passait dans la poitrine. Haletant sous le coup du plaisir, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Mais il insulta aussi copieusement le yakusa qui l'observait intensément. Asami se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pénétra sa bouche, passant ses mains partout sur son corps, mais prenant son temps en arrivant à son sexe.

« Nnn… non...stop, n'y touche pas... »

Se redressant, Asami prit de nouveau quelque chose dans la mallette. Lorsque Akihito vit de quoi il s'agissait, il commença à trembler d'appréhension.

Lui redressant les jambes, Asami enfonça dans son intimité cette grosse... chose... La douleur fit crier Akihito. Il se cambra et tenta d'échapper à la déchirure en lui.

« Non!!! Stop! Arrête, ça fait mal!!! »

Le yakusa appuya alors sur un bouton et l'objet se mit à vibrer violement. Akihito gémit un peu plus fort encore.

Le fixant toujours aussi intensément, Asami sourit légèrement.

« Cela rappel des souvenirs n'est-ce pas Akihito? Cette première fois où tu m'as appartenu... »

« N… nnn.. T.. enlèves... s'il te plait... Je... Ah!!! »

« Tu gémis toujours aussi joliment. Cette voix devrait sortir un peu plus souvent à mon goût. Bref, amusons-nous encore un peu... »

« Que?? st..top!!! Je...A..Asami...je... non... n'y touche pas! Je... je viens... »

Se cambrant de plaisir, Akihito se libera dans un dernier spasme, la main du yakusa enserrant son sexe.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, le jeune homme continua à trembler, les... choses encore en marche.

« Enlève... enlève s'il te plait! Asami! »

Il se détestait de le supplier ainsi mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas de sentir cette chose en lui... et ces petits coups de jus dans sa poitrine...Asami sourit, et les lui enleva. Akihito put alors respirer calmement, reprenant son souffle difficilement. Mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée. Asami lui remonta les hanches et le pénétra. Dans le même temps, il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant avec passion. Le désir revenant encore plus fort, Akihito se lâcha complètement, agrippant le yakusa de ses deux mains, le griffant presque jusqu'au sang. Asami l'avait détaché? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Asami menait toujours la danse, de toute façon. Sous la force du plaisir, Akihito cria sans même s'en rendre compte: « Je t'aime... Asami... je... t'... »

« Mon mignon Akihito. Si c'est ce que tu veux... alors vas-y. » Le photographe ne comprit pas ces mots. Il ne chercha pas longtemps non plus. Asami semblait heureux, comme d'habitude, mais il semblait encore plus heureux que... difficile à expliquer... et puis il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir là. Plus tard.

-Jordan, ils ont décidé de l'endroit de l'échange. Le nouveau prototype devrait arriver sur Tokyo d'ici quelques jours. Le prix sera le même que lors du premier test. Tu pourras le tester comme tu le voudras

-Bien, bien. Et comment te portes-tu, Mickael??

-Comme d'habitude, petit frère. As-tu une idée de la prochaine cible?

-J'ai déjà trouvé le nouveau cobaye. Ce virus est encore plus virulent?

-Oui, je l'ai moi même testé sur quelques personnes, au bout de trois jours, ils meurent dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est vraiment agréable à voir... vraiment. Leur souffle rauque, le sang qui coule... les cris...

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jordan Arbatov, chose qui mit de bonne humeur son frère. Avant de partir, celui-ci lui rappela le lieu et la date de l'échange.

-Le vendredi 25 décembre sur le port, dock numéro 25, n'oublie pas. C'est important.

-Je n'oublierai pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, Mickael Arbatov s'éloigna.

Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour récupérer. Deux longs jours de mal de dos et de mal... ailleurs... à l'intérieur. Asami ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Il avait continuer et continuer...à.. à... Rah! Non, il ne fallait pas y penser! C'était trop douloureux d'y repenser. Et dire que... Qu'il... Il ... Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Chose qu'il regrettait depuis ce matin, il y a deux jours ou il s'est réveillé dans les bras de cet homme, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer, de douleur... douleur physique et psychique. Du corps et du coeur.

Il était maintenant chez lui, prêt à partir pour le port. D'après un de ses contacts, il devait y avoir un échange entre mafieux, de la plus haute importance. Akihito espérait simplement que ce n'était pas qu'un mensonge de la part d'Asami, dans l'espoir de l'envoyer se promener sur le port, loin de ses propres affaires...

Mais cette source devait être assez fiable normalement... C'était un ancien ami, il ne le trahirait pas non?? On était le 25 décembre, il faisait froid, c'était Noël. Il allait travailler et ce soir, il allait boire un coup avec ses amis dans un bon bar de la ville. Si tout allait bien!!!


	3. complot 02

** Complot 02 **

Cette fois-ci il était parfaitement bien caché. Personne ne pourrait le trouver sans le chercher vraiment. Mais encore faudrait-il que ceux qui le cherchent sachent qu'il était là.

Akihito n'en était pas à sa première planque. Il savait maintenant bien se cacher, et oui, il avait des années d'expériences derrière lui... Et puis avec quelques mois en compagnie d'un yakuza... Il avait appris à être plus silencieux, mine de rien. Bon d'accord la dernière fois il avait fait une erreur de débutant mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il s'en faisait le serment.

Fermant quelques secondes les yeux, il soupira doucement. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Il faisait froid. Il était pressé que tout soit fini, pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui, se mettre au chaud... boire un verre, et.. Penser... penser à un homme. Un seul. Un grand brun, aux yeux acérés, sa voix chaude, son corps à damner un saint... mais avec un caractère vraiment complexe.

A la fois tendre mais sans vraiment l'être. Dur, très dur... mais en même temps agréable. Akihito n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser un jour à Asami en ces termes. Jamais. Mais depuis qu'il s'était avoué ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et il voulait savoir ce que le yakuza éprouvait vraiment pour lui. N'était-il qu'un jouet? Asami lui avait déjà montré que non en le sauvant à de nombreuses reprises mais... par ses actes et ses paroles, il ne montrait rien de ses sentiments... même pendant le sexe, il ne gémissait jamais, quoique Akihito ne l'imaginait pas vraiment gémir comme lui le faisait... Malgré le froid ambiant, le photographe sentit une chaleur désormais connue se propager dans son corps. Non, il ne devait pas y penser.. Pas à Asami, à son corps... pas maintenant, là il devait travailler... Fermant les yeux, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

* * *

Jordan Arbatov soupira de frustration en attendant son frère. Celui-ci tardait un peu trop à son goût. Il devait attendre que Mickael arrive avant de s'en prendre à son nouveau cobaye. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que le yakuza attendait dans sa voiture, sur le port. Mickael ne devait plus tarder maintenant. Dès qu'il serait là, ils captureraient le jeune prince sur qui Asami Ryuichi avait jeté son dévolu. Jeune prince qui attendait caché derrière des caisses, qui ne se doutait de rien, croyant avoir affaire à un simple échange... Jordan Arbatov, en prévoyant ce moment, avait préparé des caméras que ses hommes avaient placées un peu partout dans le port. Résultat, dans sa voiture, Jordan pouvait voir tout ce que faisait le jeune photographe. Dès qu'il aurait en sa possession le nouveau virus, il l'injecterait au jeune homme... et puis tant qu'il y était, il lui montrerait ce qu'était un véritable homme, le ferait crier de toutes ses forces... puis il appellerait Asami en lui expliquant la situation... Il attendait surtout ce moment avec impatience. Le moment où Asami Ryuichi en personne comprendrait que son jeune amant n'en avait plus pour longtemps... qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, lui, Jordan Arbatov! 

Voyant une voiture noire se garer derrière le sienne, le yakuza sorti sur le quai et vit son frère s'avancer dans sa direction, une mallette noire en main. A peine les salutations d'usage respectées, il prit la mallette, regarda son contenu et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis il leva la main et tous ses hommes, placés préalablement en embuscades, se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de lute retentirent sur le quai. Et un léger cri aussi. Non... deux cris. Mais la voix n'appartenait pas à la même personne que le premier cri. Il semblait que le jeune prince griffa comme un chat enragé. Ne prêtant guère trop attention à la scène qui se jouait non loin de lui, Jordan déposa la mallette sur le capot et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il sortit une seringue sous le regard amusé de son frère. Prenant une petite fiole avec un liquide ambré, il remplit sa seringue du liquide. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna au moment même où le jeune prince arrivait, encadré de plusieurs de ses hommes.

Tous avaient soit une lèvre tuméfiée, soit un morceau de leur costume déchiré. Jordan fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant les yeux de sa proie. Le jeune prince n'avait pas peur. Même, ses yeux le défiaient. Le photographe le défiait? Fort bien, il acceptait le défi.

* * *

Akihito pesta intérieurement. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré?? Merde à la fin! Il ne pouvait pas juste prendre une simple photo, et repartir tout simplement??? Non?? Et bien non. Il fallait qu'une bande de yakuza lui tombe dessus, encore une fois!! A croire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance!!! 

Certes il ne s'était pas laissé faire, et certains de ses hommes en noir qui le maintenaient allaient avoir de jolis bleus à comparer entre eux le lendemain. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour philosopher sur les teintes que pourraient prendre leurs ecchymoses. Là, il était dans la mouise. Et bien enfoncé en plus. Deux hommes se trouvaient face à lui, sûrement les chefs. Akihito reconnu l'un d'eux comme étant un des yakuzas en compagnie d'Asami sur le port, la dernière fois. Son nom... il ne savait pas... ou plus. L'homme à ses côtés lui ressemblait beaucoup. De la même famille peut-être??

D'ailleurs le second empêcha le premier yakuza de venir vers lui, attendez là, ce fou... il avait quoi dans les mains?? Une seringue? Akihito remercia le grand yakuza d'empêcher l'autre de venir trop près de lui. Mais il se demanda si ça n'aurait pas été mieux, une fois qu'il se retrouva en face du grand blond aux yeux électriques. Ce gars là dégageait des mauvaises ondes. Il le sentait mal là...

Maintenu fermement par ses gardes, Akihito ne put que regarder l'homme s'approcher de lui. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mettre devant lui, et le fixa de ses yeux glacials. Akihito eut l'impression que son corps était observé aux rayons x, son âme mise a nue... Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et fixa cet enfoiré qui se croyait tout permis droit dans les yeux, avec une expression de défi.

« Hum... je me demande ce qu'Asami peut bien te trouver... Tu as un corps somme toute assez banal... un visage normal... des cheveux comme tout le monde... Peut-être que...?? »

Akihito avait rougi de colère devant sa soi-disante description. Comment ça un corps banal?? Il se prenait pour qui cet enfoiré?? Mais surtout, il n'avait pas apprécié le: « peut-être..?? » cela ne présageait rien de bon. Du moins pour lui. Et sa crainte fut confirmée quand le yakuza lui prit le menton fermement dans sa paume droite et de sa main gauche, il attrapa les parties les plus fragiles du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui se crispa aussitôt. Son souffle s'accéléra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Non... n'y touchez pas!!! »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du yakusa. Et il serra. Akihito ferma les yeux, la douleur se répandant dans tout son corps. Il se cambra, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de l'homme, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement déchirant. Presque aussitôt, la main du yakusa desserra sa prise et Akihito rouvrit les yeux, une expression de haine et d'incompréhension dans le regard. Pourquoi tous les hommes qu'il croisait lui faisaient-ils toujours des choses perverses??? Pourquoi??

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu es un bon garçon... » Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche et Akihito ne put s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de bête, encore une fois. Voir cette horrible tête là, juste devant lui, qui le faisait souffrir puis se marrait comme un gamin... il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il lui cracha au visage. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Akihito reçut un coup de poing dans la tempe. Il gémit, sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue. Le yakuza frappait avec ses bagues... Complètement sonné, Akihito entendit son tourmenteur dire:

« Vous pouvez le lâcher. Il n'ira pas loin. »

Presque aussitôt, le photographe sentit un relâchement dans la poigne qui le maintenait debout. Il s'écroula alors sur le sol poussiéreux en gémissant de douleur. Il voyait trouble. Impossible de maintenir sa vision nette. Pourquoi...?? Un simple coup dans la tempe et il ne pouvait même plus tenir debout???

Il essaya bien de se redresser mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir où le haut et le bas se trouvaient.

* * *

Arbatov sourit légèrement. Le jouet d'Asami était plutôt amusant. Dommage qu'il faille en finir aujourd'hui... 

Mais bon, il n'était pas nécessaire de penser plus que cela au jeune homme à ses pieds.

« Jordan, il est à toi maintenant. Fais en ce que tu veux, c'est ta proie après tout. »

Arbatov se recula et laissa sa place à son frère. Celui-ci avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ressemblait toujours autant à un gamin. Il était son point faible. Mais cela, personne ne le savait.

Sortant une cigarette de son étui, il la porta à ses lèvres en observant son frère approcher l'aiguille de la seringue contenant le virus D.E.A.L.O jusqu'au bras du jeune homme à moitié assommé.

Observant le liquide ambré présent dans la seringue, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la signification de ces cinq lettres...

D.E.A.L.O.

D pour détério, E pour entero, A pour anti, L pour lyse, O pour osmose. En bref un virus qui s'attaquait aux membranes des cellules et empêchait une bonne circulation des constituants entre le milieu intérieur de la cellule, c'est à dire le cytoplasme, avec le milieu interstitiel... Au bout de quelques jours, la personne infectée mourait dans d'atroces souffrances, sa capacité à faire les échanges dans son corps complètement anéanti. La lyse des transports, c'est à dire la destruction complète de l'organisme.

Alors que Jordan piquait le bras du jeune homme, celui-ci se releva d'un bond, à la grande surprise d'Arbatov qui en lâcha sa cigarette. Comment...??? Le photographe se mit à courir de toute sa vitesse et disparut derrière des caisses sans que les hommes sur place ne puissent réagir.

Arbatov fut le premier à se reprendre. Il aboya un ordre sec à l'encontre de ses hommes. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent à la poursuite du photographe. Expirant violement, Arbatov regarda son petit frère au sol. Celui-ci était totalement abasourdi. Il est vrai que se lever après un tel coup était on ne peut plus étrange. Ce photographe était vraiment étrange...

Mais Jordan souriait calmement, malgré le fait que sa proie se soit enfuie.

Arbatov l'entendit alors se murmurer à lui même:

« Je l'ai eu... Asami... qui de nous deux va gagner?? » Et il éclata de rire. Ce fut un rire de fou qui fit même frissonner son frère.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Mickael Arbatov pensa au jeune homme qui devait courir de toutes ses maigres forces en ce moment même. Il n'en avait plus longtemps à vivre...

Asami allait se mettre en colère si jamais il apprenait ce qui était arrivé à son précieux jouet. Mais cela ne le concernait désormais plus.

Son petit frère allait devoir se débrouiller seul à partir de maintenant. Mais il garderait un oeil sur la situation. Après tout, Jordan était son petit frère...

Héhé pauvre Akihito il ne lui en arrive que des vertes et des pas mûrs


	4. complot 03

**Complot 03**

Prenant appui contre le chambranle de sa porte , Akihito sorti ses clefs en tremblant. Il était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête tournait, et c'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore tenir debout. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui, ni comment ses jambes avaient pu le supporter mais une chose était sûr, il était au plus mal. Sa joue était pleine de sang seché, sa tête tournait trops.

Poussant la porte d'entrée , il mit un pieds a l'interieur de chez lui. Enfin, il était arrivé. Dieu merci. Il n 'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il laissa tomber ses clefs au sol, s'avanca vers son canapé lit, mais il s'effondra avant même d'avoir fait trois pas. Bon sang... pourquoi était-il si faible???

Et puis surtout... Où était Asami??? Il voulait le voir. Encore une fois. Même si cet enfoiré en profiterait encore pour se moquer de lui ouvertement.

Mais avant même cela, avant même d'aller le voir, il devait se reposer, il devait... il devait lui... lui dire pour l'aut...vir... Il...

Fermant les yeux, Akihito sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Une main chaude sur son front glacé le reveilla. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Son corps frissonait, il avait la gorge seche. Ses lèvres étaient closes, ses yeux aussi. Il voulait les ouvrir, voir a qui appartenait cette main plutôt reconfortante. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Sa respiration n'était pas très normal non plus. Que lui arrivait-il??

A travers le brouillard de ses pensées, il se senti soulevé, puis déposé avec douceur sur une surface moelleuse. Un lit...

« Où as-tu été te fourrer encore?? »

Gemissant doucement, Akihito ouvrit les yeux. Malgré sa vue trouble il reconnue aussitôt le yakusa, ses yeux brûlant.

« Asa... mi » Bon sang sa voix était vraiment très faible. Le yakusa fronca les sourcils en l'entendant.Alors qu'il se redressait, semblant vouloir partir, Akihito ne put retenir une exclamation, quoique ce fut plutôt un gemissement éttoufé qui sorti de sa bouche.

Asami sourit ironiquement mais il posa neanmoins sa main sur son front, jouant doucement avec les mêches de ses cheveux.

« Je ne comptais pas te laisser tout de suite. Je vais juste te chercher un verre d'eau. Tu me sembles avoir soif non? »

Rougissant legerement, Akihito se laissa aller de nouveau, bercer par les legeres carresses de son amant.

Asami le fixait en silence notant sa blessure à la tempe, la trace laissée par un objet legerement tranchant.

Il retira sa main du front tremblant du photographe qui referma les yeux, se laissant glisser une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

Asami s'eloigna, alla dans la « cuisine » du photographe quoique il n'aurait pas qualifié cette pièce comme étant une cuisine mais plutôt un dépotoir.

Muni d'un verre d'eau, il s'approcha du jeune homme couché sur le canapé. Il remarqua alors qu'akihito s'était une nouvelle fois endormi. Sa respiration était sifflante, il frissonait encore.

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait bien pu faire encore pour se retrouver ainsi amoché??

Il avait des bleus un peu partout, une blessure a la tempe... c'était pour l'instant tout ce qu'avait reussi a noter le yakusa. Il lui faudrait procéder à une observation plus complète incessament sous peu. Approchant une main jusqu'aux lèvres du photographe, il remarqua que celles-ci étaient vraiment seche. Et Akihito dormait...

Amenant le verre à ses propres lèvres, il prit un peu d'eau fraiche dans sa bouche puis se pencha sur le corps abandonné du jeune homme. Il colla ses lèvres à celles d'akihito et fit glisser doucement l'eau dans la gorge de celui-ci. Il deglutit aussitôt. Se redressant, Asami repeta la même operation de nombreuses fois.

Le yakusa deposa le verre vide et sortit son portable. Akario repondit a la premiere sonnerie. Asami donna ses instructions à l'homme de main qui promit de faire le plus vite possible.

Raccrochant, le yakusa se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme et remarqua que celui-ci avait une nouvelle fois ouvert les yeux.

Il allait lui demander des explications au plus vite!!

Akihito ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait la tête lourde. Pourquoi..?? Ha oui, il avait reçu un coup à la tête et... où était-il?? Il se rapelait avoir vu Asami un peu avant... mais il n'était pas sûr...

Faisant la mise au point avec sa vision, il remarqua alors un visage penché sur le sien. Un visage qu'il aurait reconnu dans n'importe quelle condition. Un visage magnifique, aux traits harmonieux, des yeux mi ambre mi or...

Asami. Mais celui-ci avait une expression assez effrayante. Et Akihito ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait cette fois. Vrai de vrai. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le yakusa soit en colère contre lui !

Le photographe tenta de se redresser mais il fut arrêté dans son elan par deux grandes mains.

« Ne bouge pas pour le moment. Tu as encore de la fièvre. » Asami avait dit cela d'un ton mordant, sans aucune emotion, quoiqu' il y avait peut-être de la colère dans ses propos...

Akihito se recoucha, la tête lui tournant encore un peu.

« Maintenant dit moi ce que tu as encore fait. »

Akihito fronca les sourcils. Ce qu'il avait fait? Mais il n'avait rien fait justement! C'était l'autre yakusa et son frere la qui avaient fait quelques chose...

« Je n'ai rien fait!!! Tout ca c'est de la faute à ce Arbatov...! »

« Arbatov? Et que faisait-il avec toi? »

« Oh je te vois venir la! Moi j'ai rien demandé, je devais juste prendre des photos... » Akihito equarquilla les yeux quand il comprit enfin le sens de la question. Il rougit aussitôt.

Le yakusa s'en rendit compte et sourit malicieusement. Le voyant approcher une de ses mains,Akihito prefera detourner son attention avec la fin de son histoire.

« J'étais sur le port, et ces hommes m'ont sauté dessus! Comme s'ils savaient que j'étais là. Pourtant j'étais bien caché!!! Bref ils m'ont attaqués puis amené devant deux autres hommes. Et il y avait cet arbatov, celui qui était avec toi sur le port la derniere fois. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme qui lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoups... Son frère je crois. Et... et... » Ne souhaitant pas en rajouter d'avantages, Akihito se tu et ferma les yeux. Inutil de se rappeller ce que l'autre lui avait fait, la où il l'avait touché...

Remarquant son hésitation, Asami haussa legerement un sourcil et dit:

« Et... que t-a-t-il fait??? »

« Il... ne m'a rien fait! Rien du tout! Il a juste parler du fait que tu étais... » Akihito baissa la voix jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus qu'un murmure « que tu étais attiré par ma facon de gemir... »

« Et c'est tout?? Il n'a rien fait d'autre? Je me suis peut-être embêté pour rien, en fin de compte... »

« Il.. il n'a rien fait d'autre. Mais après l'autre a voulu m'injecter quelque chose. Une drogue sûrement... »

Asami ecarquilla les yeux. Une drogue??

« Te l'a-t-il injecté? »

« Je ne crois pas. J'ai reussi a fuir avant... je pense. »

« T'a-t-il piquer? Répond! »

« Oui. Mais il ne m'a pas mis beaucoups dans le sang. Donc c'est bon, ca ne me fera pas d'effet je pense. Ou très peu. »

« T'ont-ils dit que c'était une drogue? »

« Heu... Non. »

Akihito ne comprenait plus rien. En quoi le fait qu'ont lui ai injecter une drogue pouvait bien embêter le yakusa? Après tout, il lui en avait déjà donné lui même... alors pourquoi était-il si impliqué? En plus, il paraissait vraiment en colère.

« A.. Asami? »

Le yakusa se redressa completement et s'éloigna sans répondre au photographe.

Akihito le vit s'approcher de la porte d'entrée et tendre la main vers la poignée.

« Asami! Où vas-tu? Tu pars? »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas que le yakusa parte et le laisse seul. Il se redressa donc en vitesse et se precipita vers lui. Mais a peine quelques pas faits, il vacilla et le noir se fit avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.

Asami se retourna en entendant le bruit que fit le jeune homme en se levant. Il le rattrapa de justesse avant que celui-ci ne s'ecroule au sol et ne s'abime plus qu'il l'était déjà.

Il le prit dans ses bras, a la facon d'une jeune mariée et observa son visage pâle. Akihito ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait d'étranges symptômes. Un simple coups à la tête ne donnait pas de fièvre. Ce devait donc être ce que arbatov lui avait donné.

Sur cette pensée peu rassurante, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Akario.

Muni de son precieux fardeau, Asami sorti de la pièce.

Il n'en montrait rien mais il était inquiet. Il était possible que Akihito soit contaminer par le virus qui faisait des ravages en ce moment. Déjà qu'il suspectait arbatov d'être à l'origine du DEALO. Mais le fait qu'il se soit attaqué au jeune homme.. il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais!

Surtout si Akihito venait à ...

Non, inutil de penser à cela. Akihito ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il lui appartenait! Il ne devait pas mourir!


	5. complot 04

Bon je sais je sais je mets beaucoup beaucoup de temps à écrire en ce moment, je ne vous dis même pas l'état de mes autres fictions Mais bon, voilà la suite !!!

Enfin!

Ah, si je n'ai pas pu donner cette suite plus rapidement, c'est que j'ai eu quelques soucis (malade, le lycée, des problèmes de famille...) et une flemme d'enfer aussi lol

Mais j'ai eu pitié de vous et je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre

voili voilou

Bonne lecture Et dites moi ce que vous en penser

Complot, chapitre 04

Akihito ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. En plus, il était ballotté un peu dans tous les sens, et un ronronnement familier le berçait doucement. Que..?? Où était-il?

Il ne se souvenait que du yakusa s'approchant de sa porte, tendre la main et attraper la poignée puis... le trou noir.

Il voulait savoir si il était bien parti, et puis aussi, où LUI se trouvait. D'après le bruit ambiant et les mouvements que son corps faisait malgré lui, il devait être dans une voiture. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination. Après tout, sa tête manquait exploser à chaque mouvement que son corps faisait. Mais une odeur familière et au combien dangereuse mais agréable lui titillait le nez, lui confirmant qu'il vivait bien la réalité et non un rêve.

Et apparemment sa tête était confortablement calée contre un oreiller douillet et bien chaud. Là il se posait trop de questions. Il n'aurait une réponse qu'en ouvrant les yeux. Mais ceux ci étaient en grève, ou plutôt, ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Mais avec un effort qui lui parut monumental, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux; L'ambiance sombre de l'habitacle le rassura. Il redressa légèrement les yeux et croisa deux joyaux ambrés. Deux joyaux presque totalement cachés par de nombreux cils sombres. Deux joyaux le fixant avec colère. Pourquoi Asami était il en colère? C'était contre lui? Mais il n'avait rien fait! Juste son boulot... Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le photographe sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi?

Le yakusa fronça les sourcils. Akihito s'attendait à le voir se moquer de lui ou encore autre chose mais pas à ça. Quoique il aurait pu s'en douter mais pas de cette façon. Asami se baissa lentement sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement. Les yeux grands ouvert, Akihito ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne comprit encore moins bien lorsque le yakusa lui posa une main devant ses yeux. Une main douce et chaude. Sa tête recommença à tourner et Akihito reperdit connaissance. Mais pas totalement. Il garda un certain degré de conscience. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps mais il ressentait néanmoins la chaleur, la pression des bras d'Asami...

Et d'ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, il les ressentit se serrer encore un peu plus autour de lui, et le caler de sorte à ce qu'il pousse un petit soupir de contentement non voulut.

Mais cette fois, ce devait être un rêve. Après tout, Asami faisant preuve de douceur c'était... impossible. Oui vraiment impossible. Un petit temps passa, puis Akihito sentit le vrombissement de la voiture s'arrêter. Puis de nouveau un ballottement, des voix, un frisson sur sa peau.

Enfin un touché moelleux mais froid. Il frissonna de plus belle, sentant la chaleur l'abandonner. Asami venait de le poser sur le lit.

Akihito voulut revenir à lui, revoir le yakusa mais il sombra totalement.

De nouveau des sensations, une odeur identique, mais avec une chaleur agréable et pas totalement inconnue. Akihito ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le yakusa à ses cotés, les yeux fermés.

Pour la première fois depuis son coup sur la tête, il avait enfin l'esprit clair. D'après l'état des lieux qu'il fit, il devait être chez Asami, dans sa chambre, à moins que ce ne fût un hôtel...

Sa blessure à la tempe n'était plus douloureuse, il avait été soignée, comme le témoignait le bandage qu'il avait autour du crâne, lui soulevant quelques mèches folles.

Akihito fit un mouvement pour se lever, les toilettes l'appelant vivement lorsque le yakusa ouvrit les yeux. Akihito se figea aussitôt, observant la bête sauvage à ses cotés revenir à lui. Celui-ci découvrit sa proie préférée figée en attente d'un quelconque mouvement de sa part.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'observèrent en silence. Akihito, n'en pouvant plus au bout de 10 secondes, décida de se lever envers et contre tout. Il avait toujours envie d'aller aux toilettes de toute façon. Il se redressa lorsque le yakusa l'attira violement contre lui, le serrant un peu trop fort à son goût.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le serrer ainsi?? Il voulait l'étouffer oui quoi??

-A... Asami?? Que?

-Arrête de gigoter ainsi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Akihito se calma et se laissa martyriser par la poigne du brun sans rien dire.

-Espèce d'abruti! Va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes ce boulot qui est le tien! Arrête donc de chercher les emmerdes avec les yakusa! Notre rencontre ne t'a pas suffie?

-Je... incapable de répondre à cela, tant c'était étrange de la part du yakusa de dire ce genre de paroles, Akihito se tut. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Asami pensait qu'il devait arrêter ce métier somme toute assez dangereux mais... dangereux?? Dangereux pour lui non? Alors.. Ça voulait dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui? En.. En vrai?

-Tu... tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir ces mots que l'espoir guidait. Car si Asami s'inquiétait pour lui, cela devait vouloir dire qu'il ressentait quand même quelque chose pour lui!! Mais le photographe fut vite déçu lorsqu'il aperçut les lèvres du yakusa se retrousser en un rictus.

-Je... m'inquiète? C'est sûr que dit avec ce ton et ce visage ironique, Akihito n'était plus si sûr de lui...

-Tu m'appartiens, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

-Je n'appartiens à personne si ce n'est à moi!

Et voilà, c'était repartit!! Le yakusa avait encore changé de conversation. Akihito avait l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette entre ses mains...

-Je... Je...

RAAAHHH!! le voilà qui n'arrivait plus à parler maintenant, il bégayait!

-Je.. Vais aux toilettes!

Il sortit en vitesse du lit et se précipita vers une porte aux tons bleus qu'il pensait être la salle de bain sans remarquer le sourire d'Asami apparaître puis disparaître tandis que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

Arrivé dans la pièce qui était bien, merci au bon dieu, la salle de bain, Akihito se plaça devant l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir. Il faisait peur à voir avec son bandage sur le front et une partie de sa joue enflée. Il serra les dents. Asami le trouvait-il beau même avec ses blessures et sa peau enflée??

Mais, à quoi il venait de penser là? Il s'en fichait de ce que pensait Asami sur lui non?? Il... Il ne savait plus.

Mais mis à part ça, Akihito trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien après une attaque de yakusa. Il n'avait rien subi de trop pervers cette fois-ci!! Un simple bobo et c'était tout!

Le photographe repensa aux derniers événements et ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre que le yakusa l'ait emmené avec lui. Il aurait très bien pu le laisser chez lui se reposer au lieu de le prendre avec lui dans une chambre.

Se palpant sa joue non enflée, hé oui, avec un bandage autour du front essayez donc de vous palper le front!!), il remarqua qu'il avait encore un peu de fièvre. Celle-ci n'était pas très forte mais néanmoins persistante. D'ailleurs... un coup sur la tête lui donnait de la fièvre?? Il se ramollissait avec le temps ou.. Ou c'était ce que l'autre malade avait tenté de lui injecter? Enfin tenté n'était pas le mot. Il avait réussi mais la dose restait trop faible pour avoir un effet sur lui non?

Mais il avait mal à la tête et un peu de fièvre. Un simple coup sur la tête donnait-il de la fièvre? Hum.. Il n'était pas sûr. Il avait beau être un idiot, un « abruti » comme le lui disait souvent Asami mais il savait penser quand même! Ce qu'on lui avait injecté avait de mauvais effets sur lui. Etait-ce pour cela qu'Asami agissait bizarrement avec lui? Raaah! Il devait arrêter de se poser de telles questions!

Quelques minutes plus tard, en ayant fini avec les toilettes, Akihito respira un grand coup et sortit de la salle de bain.

Aussitôt, son regard fut attiré par le yakusa. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs une position des plus tentante. Akihito devait se l'avouer. En boxer noir, un peignoir beige, une cigarette en main, un flingue dépassant de sous un coussin... le yakusa était vraiment dangereux pour le photographe. Il en venait à penser à de telles choses maintenant!! Il n'était pas homo merde!

-Asami je..

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Sans avoir même sourcillé, Asami attrapa le portable et le porta à son oreille, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur Akihito.

La conversation débuta et Akihito en profita pour observer l'homme d'affaire, voir ses réactions.

-Oui?

-Monsieur, nous avons l'information sur la résidence de monsieur Jordan Arbatov. Souhaitez-vous que l'on prépare la voiture?

-Oui. J'arrive dans 10 minutes. Prenez deux hommes avec nous, n'importe qui fera l'affaire.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Tu sors?

D'un coté ça l'arrangeait, il avait vraiment mal à la tête.

-Oui. Et tu vas venir avec moi.

-Okay. Heu... quoi?? Mais où tu vas?

-Nous allons voir l'homme qui t'a attaqué. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

Le yakusa avait prononcé bien distinctement le « nous », signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas de discussion inutile.

Mais plus que cela, ce fut l'expression meurtrière du yakusa qui fit frissonner le photographe.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas être à la place d'Arbatov. Asami se leva, passant devant le jeune homme qui ne put empêcher son regard d'examiner sous toutes les coutures le corps offert à sa convoitise. Il était vraiment magnifique, même pour un homme. Et dire qu'il l'aimait! Mais il ne le lui dirait jamais, même sous la torture.

-Tu comptes rester nu encore longtemps?

La question du yakusa le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il était.. Nu?? Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu! Il était devenu un pervers!! Mon dieu, que devait penser Asami??

Celui-ci sourit et rentra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Akihito s'assit sur le lit et chercha du regard ses affaires qu'il retrouva posées négligemment sur un fauteuil. Il les enfila à la va-vite, tentant de ne pas penser à comment on les lui avait enlevées. Encore ce pervers!!

L'eau dans la douche résonna à ses oreilles, douce musique vraiment très perturbante. L'eau qui coule sur le corps du yakusa.. Les cheveux humides de celui-ci, le corps humide... Mon dieu il perdait la raison!! Il secoua violement la tête, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit mais un violent vertige le saisit. Sa fièvre augmentait ou quoi?

Mais il n'en montrerait rien au yakusa. Plutôt mourir que d'entendre ses railleries!!

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Akihito se sentait vraiment petit derrière le yakusa habillé, pour ne pas changer, en noir. Mais le jeune homme devait s'avouer que le noir lui allait plutôt bien et que le yakusa en blanc... il avait du mal à se l'imaginer. Serait-il encore plus beau??

Non! Il devait vraiment se faire soigner!

Assis dans la voiture, à coté d'Asami, Akihito se rendit compte d'une chose. Le yakusa ne tentait rien. Il ne lui faisait pas de choses perverses... Etrange non? Akihito n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais.. Non! Cela ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde! En aucun cas!

Au bout de dix minutes de silence pesant, Akihito se décida à parler:

-A..Asami?

Deux yeux de prédateurs se tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne avec toi? Juste après mon réveil, tu me disais que je m'exposais trop au danger.

-N'est-ce pas le cas?

-C'est mon métier! Ca ne te regarde pas! Asami sourit légèrement et se rapprocha du photographe.

-Tu es si faible...

-Je ne suis pas faible! Comment oses-tu... mmmhhmmmumummm..

Asami le bâillonna de sa bouche. Akihito ne tenta même pas de se dégager, il répondit au baiser du yakusa avec force, cherchant de la chaleur dans cette étreinte, et gémit de plaisir.

Aussitôt, Asami se recula et dit:

-Si faible...

Akihito voulut répondre mais le chauffeur déclara, d'une voix monotone:

-Nous sommes arrivés.

fin du chapitre la suite bientôt, du moins je l'espère


	6. complot 05

**Voilà la suite!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et assez rapidement j'espère**

Complot 05

_Merci a chou pour ses corrections, comme tu vas pouvoir le vor, j'ai tout garder!!!_

Aussitôt sortit de la voiture, Akihito leva les yeux sur le gigantesque manoir se dressant devant lui. Il resta figé de surprise. Comment une aussi grande maison pouvait-elle n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne ?? Cela défiait les lois de la logique. Pour lui, une maison était constituée d'autant de chambres que de personnes y résidant, voir une de plus, généralement appelée la chambre d'ami, d'une cuisine, une salle de bain et un salon. Voir un couloir, mais... là il devait y avoir au moins trente chambres minimum. Dans la nuit naissante, les nombreuses fenêtres illuminées donnaient à la scène une dimension paranormale qui déplut au jeune homme.

Akihito détesta aussitôt le logement du yakusa. Il n'appréciait pas les gens qui montraient leur richesse ainsi. Et plus encore si ledit riche venait s'en prendre à lui et gagnait son argent avec des affaires douteuses. Alors là, carrément, il le détestait!

- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ?

La phrase, lancée d'un ton méprisant, le ramena brutalement sur terre. Asami...

Il était debout à quelques mètres devant lui et le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Le regard d'Akihito tomba sur la main droite du yakusa, qui serrait le flingue noir qu'il connaissait plutôt bien maintenant, pour l'avoir eu sous les yeux bien plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il détourna les yeux, n'appréciant pas cette vue. Un flingue lui faisait immanquablement penser à ce qu'il avait fait, il n'y avait que quelques mois encore. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Même si c'était pour la bonne cause, il n'en éprouvait pas moins un sentiment de culpabilité. (1)

- J'arrive j'arrive, marmonna-t-il.

Il se mit en mouvement et s'approcha du brun qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Sentant une présence dans son dos, Akihito se retourna vivement et aperçut un des hommes d'Asami, un flingue dans sa main, un autre dépassant de sa veste. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, cet homme... bas, aucune importance, il avait du l'apercevoir en compagnie d'Asami. Oui, ça devait être ça, mais il n'en éprouvait pas moins un sentiment de danger, ce genre d'intuition qui ne trompe rarement…

Arrivant devant Asami, il leva les yeux et croisa deux braises chatoyantes. Akihito sentit ses jambes vaciller, une bouffée de chaleur plus forte que les autres lui ayant fait perdre son équilibre, mais il reprit le dessus sur son corps avant de s'effondrer, et n'en montra rien au yakusa. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut. Asami fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils, et tout dans sa position indiquait au photographe: « danger !! »

- A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu me suives sans me gêner. On ne va pas en ballade, comme tu sembles le croire, vu tes réactions.

Avant qu'Akihito n'ait eu le temps de répondre pour remettre le yakusa à sa place, il fit un léger signe de tête à l'homme de main. Celui-ci sortit le flingue de sa veste qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Akihito resta interdit. Un flingue ?? Pour lui ?

- Je n'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi !!

L'ambiance déjà pas très gaie devint carrément malsaine, et Akihito manqua reculer d'un pas.

- Tu le prends et ne discute pas.

Akihito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un regard glacé l'en dissuada.

Asami reporta son attention sur le manoir, tandis qu'Akihito acceptait le flingue. Que devait-il en faire ? Le garder en main ou le mettre dans sa ceinture ? Il opta pour la ceinture, car il n'appréciait vraiment pas la sensation glacée que lui renvoyait l'arme. Au moment où il la plaçait, Asami se retourna et lui cria:

- Abruti !! Garde-là en main, elle ne servira à rien dans ton pantalon !!

Akihito sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du yakusa. Il décida donc de garder le pistolet dans sa main pour éviter de s'attirer encore les foudres d'Asami.

- Toi, fais le tour par derrière et élimine le plus d'opposants. Toi, tu restes avec nous, je veux que tu nous couvres. On va prendre l'entrée principale.

Akihito observa la réaction des deux gardes du corps. Ils ne rechignèrent pas. Celui qui s'était tenu non loin de là, à faire le guet et observer les alentours, et que Akihito n'avait même pas remarqué avant qu'Asami ne s'adresse à lui, commença à se déplacer vers le fond du terrain, lui aussi gigantesque. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que même si Akihito ne s'y connaissait pas en affaire de ce genre, il savait néanmoins que pénétrer dans le manoir par l'entrée principale était dangereux, et pas très prudent.

Asami se mit en marche, le regard incisif. Akihito le suivit, se plaçant bien derrière lui, histoire de ne pas être trop à découvert. Le garde les suivit, les yeux attentifs.

La porte d'entrée était lourde et en bois, un heurtoir doré en forme de démon placé en son centre.

Asami ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse, il ouvrit la porte rapidement et avec force. Akihito le suivit et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans un grand couloir, le sol tapissé de grands tapis rouge. De grands portraits d'hommes étaient accrochés aux murs. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de trouver la décoration de mauvais goût. Au fond de ce couloir, un grand escalier menait au premier étage, tandis que le couloir se séparait en deux. Akihito ferma les yeux une seconde, ceux-ci étant trop chauds à son goût. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang !

Une détonation se fit alors entendre et Akihito rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour apercevoir un homme en costume noir écroulé et baignant dans son sang, une fumée légère s'échappant de l'arme d'Asami. Akihito ne put réprimer un frisson de peur. Heureusement que le yakusa était là, sans cela il serait probablement mort à l'heure actuelle. Mais bon, il faut également dire qu'il ne serait jamais venu dans une maison de ce genre tout seul et sans raison.

- Fais plus attention !

La mise en garde d'Asami le ramena à la réalité et presque inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur l'arme. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent à l'intersection devant l'escalier. Asami prit la direction de gauche. Akihito était plus qu'étonné qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gardes pour se précipiter sur eux. Il ne trouvait qu'une explication à l'attitude étrange de leurs ennemis. Non, plutôt deux. Soit ils avaient peur d'eux, ce qui était possible si l'on prenait en compte le regard du yakusa, soit ils les attendaient à un endroit bien défini, et eux se précipitaient droit vers leur piège. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de frissonner encore une fois. Mais pas de peur. Il avait froid... non, chaud. Ou les deux. Il ne savait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment agréable...

Une porte se dressa devant eux, et Asami l'ouvrit une fois encore. Akihito observa l'endroit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était vraiment gigantesque. Devant ses yeux, une magnifique pièce, avec des tas et des tas d'instruments de sports, une table de billard, un mini bowling...

Tout pour le plaisir. Asami ne s'attarda pas dans cette pièce, il referma la porte et fit demi-tour. Akihito lui aurait bien demandé ce qu'il cherchait vraiment mais il préféra se taire. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Akihito eut un vertige plus fort que les autres et s'écroula.

Presque aussitôt, Asami s'accroupit à ses cotés et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je... Le sol... il a bougé. J'ai cru que le monde tournait, et j'ai essayé de rester en équilibre mais... je...

- Calme toi. Remets-toi debout. Maintenant.

Akihito se redressa, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe sûrement. Mais il était vraiment très étrange qu'il ait attrapé un gros rhume pile à ce moment. Non... attendez pourquoi pile à ce moment ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt normal ? Et si...

Ses yeux s'agrandissant, Akihito fixa Asami. Il venait de comprendre. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Et ce, depuis sa rencontre sur le port. Donc...

- Que m'ont-ils fait ?

Asami ne répondant pas, Akihito reposa sa question avec plus de force:

- Que m'ont-ils fait ????

- Un virus. Ils t'ont injecté un virus, le D.E.A.L.O.

Akihito fronça les sourcils. DEALO ??? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom... mais où ??

Ah oui, sur le port, la dernière fois... Deal... un virus qui tuait. Qui... t..tuait ??

- Je... vais mourir ? Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Ce qui, apparemment, déplu à Asami.

- Qui a dit que tu allais mourir ? Si tu penses cela, je peux très bien te tuer maintenant !

Sur ces mots, il leva son flingue qu'il pointa droit sur la tête du photographe. Akihito ouvrit grand ses yeux et recula d'un pas. Qu'arrivait-il à Asami ? C'était la première fois qu'il le pointait de son arme. Et Akihito devait avouer que c'était vraiment terrifiant. Surtout si le yakusa avait cette expression de fureur non contenu dans le regard.

- Qui a dit que je voulais mourir ? Si tu veux me tuer vas-y ne te gêne pas ! Mais même en disant cela, il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Pfff.

Asami baissa son arme, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son jouet n'avait pas perdu de son mordant.

Akihito ne comprenait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le yakusa. Il disait vouloir le tuer puis baissait son arme en souriant. Il était cinglé. Oui, c'était la seule raison logique à son attitude.

- Mais... ce virus, il va me faire quoi ?

Même si la pensée d'Asami le préoccupait, il n'en oubliait pas le fait que ce virus était mortel.

- Rien, il ne va rien te faire. Je l'empêcherai.

- Hein ??

Mais Asami n'en dit pas plus et continua son chemin. Tant bien que mal, Akihito le suivit, le garde toujours à ses cotés.

Arrivé devant les escaliers, Asami commença à monter les marches, les deux autres toujours à sa suite. Akihito se demanda alors pourquoi le yakusa n'allait pas à droite. Il connaissait déjà les lieux ? Ou il s'était renseigné sur l'emplacement des pièces?

- Asami? Pourqu..??

Il se tut, le yakusa continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il pourrait au moins se retourner ou lui faire un signe quoi !

- Asami !!

- Tais-toi ! On ne se ballade pas là ! Ne pose pas de question !

Baissant les yeux, Akihito se tut encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à questionner le yakusa de toute façon ? Ca ne lui apporterait rien.

Enfin, après une éternité de marche, ils se retrouvèrent au premier étage. Akihito pouvait voir un autre escalier monter vers un autre étage...

Mais Asami prit la direction d'une pièce où la porte était déjà ouverte.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur, silencieux, Akihito resta dans le couloir, le garde avec lui. Deux coups de feu retentirent, faisant sursauter Akihito. Les coups venaient de la pièce où Asami se trouvait. Celui-ci ressortit, comme si de rien n'était et continua dans le couloir. Tous les deux mètres il y avait une porte. Asami s'arrêtait seulement devant certaines d'entres elles mais ne pénétrait pas dans toutes.

Puis ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Asami partit devant tandis qu'Akihito le suivait encore. Mais ce fut alors que l'apocalypse se produisit. Un tonnerre de coups de feu retentit, et avant qu'Akihito n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, une brûlure au bras gauche lui fit lâcher un gémissement. Une main puissante le saisit et le jeta sans ménagement contre un mur. Respirant avec force, Akihito vit Asami faire un signe de tête à son homme de main. Akihito comprit aussitôt ce que le yakusa tentait de faire. Il voulut lui crier qu'il ne voulait pas mais Asami le fixa une seconde dans les yeux. Akihito resta silencieux mais ne coupa pas le contact. Ce fut Asami qui le fit. Il se détourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir opposé à celui d'Akihito. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur ceux du garde. Garde qui lui tendait la main. Akihito la prit et remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus son arme. Les coups de feu retentissaient encore mais ils étaient à couvert. Plus pour longtemps. Ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent de l'embuscade.

Akihito serra les dents. Pourquoi Asami n'était-il pas resté avec lui ? Cela aurait été plus sûr, bien plus sûr !!!

Alors pourquoi ? Il aurait mieux fait de tuer les gars responsables de l'embuscade !! Ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas se séparer !!!

(1) Voir « comme d'habitude »)

Héhé voilà la suite !!! A quand la suite ??

Et un grand grand merci à tous mes reviewers (chai pô si ça se dit mais bon )


	7. complot 06

Alors voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre !! Et oui, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, je n'ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, le bac avance à une vitesse folle et je me vois dans l'incapacité de continuer cette fic encore longtemps, peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que cette fin vous plaira... Mais préparez vos mouchoirs... Qui sait ce qui peut arriver? Ou pas?

Ah oui, voici un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé précedement: Akihito découvre qu'un virus fait des ravages dans le monde mafieu. Jordan Arbatov et Mickael Arbatov, deux freres, vont s'emparer de lui et lui inoculer le virus. De retour chez lui, le photographe voit Asami et lui explique ce qui lui ait arrivé. Ils vont voir jordan arbatov dans son manoir, escomptant trouver l'antidote. En chemin, ils se séparent:

**Complot 06**

Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Il avait tout préparé avec minutie, comme chaque fois, mais là, il avait oublié un élément dans son équation... Son sang s'écoulant doucement sur le tapis de la chambre, le yakusa ferma les yeux, puis lâcha son dernier souffle. A quelques mètres de là, Akihito gémit et murmura doucement:

-Asami...

OOOoooOOO

Deux heures plus tôt.

Akihito respirait difficilement, le visage crispé par l'effort qu'il produisait pour juste permettre à une goulée d'air de pénétrer ses poumons. L'homme d'Asami l'observa un moment puis l'attrapa par le bras et le tira sans ménagement vers une nouvelle porte. Akihito eut juste le temps de voir un lit avant d'être jeté dessus.

Le contact des draps frais lui fit un bien fou, mais la douleur engendrée par le mouvement brusque le fit tomber dans le noir complet. Mais juste avant de s'évanouir, il se posa une nouvelle fois une question qu'il ne faisait que se répéter depuis que le yakusa l'avait laissé seul avec son homme de main.

_Pourquoi?_

OOOoooOOO

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le visage pâle de son tortionnaire. L'esprit encore embrouillé, Akihito ne comprit pas ce que disait l'homme, ni ce qui se passait. Il voyait Jordan Arbatov serrer la main de l'homme d'Asami, celui-ci lui rendant sa poignée de main. Que ...?

Puis Arbatov se tourna et se pencha sur lui. Akihito eut un mouvement de recul, mais le yakusa lui attrapa le menton et commença à parler. Mais sa voix bourdonnait étrangement aux oreilles du photographe:

-Je suis étonné que tu sois encore en vie... Mais grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir m'approprier tous les pouvoirs d'Asami Ryuichi ! Me comprends-tu encore ? Où la folie est-elle déjà là ?

Akihito ne se sentait pas fou du tout. C'était juste son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus. Il réussit à marmonner:

-Je... Ne suis pas fou... Con...Nard...

Apparemment son insulte ne plut pas au yakusa, qui lui mit une violente claque. Akihito referma aussitôt les yeux. Une quinte de toux le prit et il sombra une nouvelle fois dans le noir de l'inconscience.

OOOoooOOO

Asami observa sa montre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était temps. Faisant demi-tour, il repassa devant l'intersection où il s'était séparé du photographe quelques minutes plus tôt.

Se concentrant sur son ouïe, il écouta la conversation se déroulant dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Akihito. Il avait en effet déposé un micro sur le photographe peu avant de partir pour le manoir. Et depuis quelques temps, en plus du bruit que faisait le jeune homme pour respirer, il entendait d'autres voix, dont celle d'Arbatov.

Tout ce passait comme prévu. Mais il était temps de faire payer au yakusa ce qu'il avait fait au photographe. Mais avant cela, il le forcerait à lui révéler où se trouvait l'antidote. Car il était certain qu'un antidote existait. Jordan Arbatov n'était pas du genre à prendre le moindre risque pour sa propre santé.

Avançant dans le couloir à découvert, son arme à la main, il entendit Akihito parler difficilement. Puis un bruit sec résonna dans son oreille. Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il comprit qu'Akihito venait de se faire frapper. Presque malgré lui, il commença à marcher un peu plus vite. Il devait se dépêcher.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir et sa gorge se desséchait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Tentant de se redresser une nouvelle fois, il ne put se tenir agenouillé bien longtemps et s'écroula au bout de quelques secondes d'intenses efforts.

Un petit rire lui fit redresser la tête. Arbatov le fixait intensément, une expression de pur bonheur peinte sur le visage. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et il cracha cette fois-ci un peu de sang.

Ca n'allait vraiment pas... Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. Sa vue se brouillait, tout son corps se mourrait doucement. Inspirant une nouvelle goulée d'air, il eut l'impression que ses poumons se déchiraient de l'intérieur. Il murmura doucement, la voix presque totalement éteinte:

-A...Sami...

Il refermait une nouvelle fois les yeux, lorsque le yakusa lui attrapa violement sa chemise.

-Guh!

-Tout devient de plus ne plus sombre n'est-ce pas, Takaba-san ? Mais avant que tu ne nous quittes, il serait peut-être bien que certain profite du fait que tu sois encore vivant, non ?

Un rire cruel s'échappa de sa gorge. Akihito serra les dents, tentant tant bien que mal de s'extirper de sa poigne. Mais voyant son mouvement, Arbatov eut un regard étrange et avança sa main vers sa bouche. Akihito se raidit en sentant cette main calleuse appuyée fortement contre ses lèvres.

-A...mmmff..

Ayant déjà du mal à respirer, Akihito écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que tentait de faire la yakusa. Il l'étouffait ! Son pouce et son indexe lui pincèrent le nez et Akihito se tortilla un peu plus. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il gémit doucement, les yeux dans ceux de son tortionnaire. Un sourire cruel était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Arbatov qui laissa échapper un rire horrible qui glaça le sang d'Akihito.

Peu à peu, un voile noir d'une grande intensité se referma sur ses yeux. Il allait mourir étouffé ? Ce serait peut-être mieux que de mourir du DEALO... Ses mains qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, s'accrochaient au yakusa, lâchèrent leur prise et il ferma doucement les yeux. Avant de s'évanouir complètement, il entendit un coup de feu puis les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui.

OOOoooOOO

Asami était en embuscade derrière la porte lorsqu'il comprit que s'il n'entendait plus la respiration d'Akihito, c'était parce que celui-ci ne respirait plus. Ne pouvant se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, il ouvrit violement la porte et, percevant son ennemi, tira sans hésiter. Un hurlement se fit aussitôt entendre.

Ecroulé au sol, ayant relâché le jeune homme qui s'était écroulé une fois de plus sur le lit, Arbatov se tenait la jambe d'une main et de l'autre tentait maladroitement de compresser sa blessure.

Asami entra dans la pièce et vit le visage pâle du photographe. Son souffle était irrégulier mais au moins il respirait. Tenant son ennemi en joue, Asami se retrouva braqué par son propre homme de main et par les deux autres hommes dans la pièce. Mais il ne sourcilla pas. Fixant son ennemi droit dans les yeux, il dit d'une voix froide:

-Où est l'antidote ?

Avec un petit rire, Jordan répondit:

-Quel antidote ? Il n'y en a pas !

-Répond ! Asami ne put s'empêcher d'hausser la voix.

Tu n'aurais pas développé un virus mortel sans pouvoir le contrer ! Tu tiens trop à ta misérable vie pour ça...

Avec un sourire narquois, Arbatov se releva maladroitement. Il s'assit sur le lit dans lequel Akihito peinait encore à reprendre son souffle:

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie développé ce virus... C'est Mickael. Moi je l'utilise juste pour mon plaisir...

Asami fronça les sourcils. Il se serait... trompé ? Alors il n'avait aucune raison de laisser en vie le yakusa. Tandis qu'il pointait son arme droit sur Jordan, celui-ci se jeta rapidement sur le photographe et s'en servit comme bouclier.

-Je te déconseille de tirer, Asami... Qui sait si tu le touchais... Alors qu'il parlait, il passa sa main sous la chemise du jeune homme et le caressa tendrement. Akihito frémit légèrement dans son inconscience et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Asami tressaillit. On ne touchait pas à Akihito ainsi, et surtout pas devant lui !!

D'une voix doucereuse, ne le rendant encore que plus impressionnant, il murmura:

-Relâche-le immédiatement... Ou alors...

-Ou alors quoi ? Tu es seul dans cette pièce contre quatre hommes ! Même toi, le grand Asami Ryuichi, ne peut rien faire ! Et n'oublie pas que je tiens ceci à ma disposition... Arbatov fit remonter sa main jusqu'au cou du photographe et commença à le serrer.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito sentit quelque chose contre son cou. Que ? Non, il suffoquait encore ! Il tenta de respirer convenablement mais la main qui le tenait prisonnier se resserra encore un peu plus.

-Guh...

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Asami droit devant lui. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il réussit simplement à murmurer:

-Asa... mi...!

Il vit les yeux du yakusa se baisser vers lui et l'observer calmement. Il crut voir une étincelle de peine mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt.

-Tu te trompes Jordan. Un petit sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage du yakusa. Il n'avait pas encore perdu !

Je ne suis pas seul. Nous sommes quatre. Et toi tu es seul.

Jordan se figea. Il y aurait des traîtres parmi les siens ? Non... Il relâcha le cou du photographe et prit son arme en main.

Il avait dit quatre hein ? L'homme de main du yakusa, qu'il avait acheté, pouvait encore se retourner contre lui... Mais ses propres hommes...!! Asami les aurait achetés ? Se redressant totalement, il lâcha le photographe qui s'écroula encore une fois dans le lit.

N'en pouvant plus, Akihito ferma les yeux. Mais c'est alors que l'apocalypse se déchaîna dans la chambre. Il entendit de nombreux coups de feu, puis se sentit éclaboussé. Sûrement du sang... Trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux, il murmura doucement:

-Asami...

OOOoooOOO

Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Il avait tout préparé avec minutie, comme chaque fois, mais là, il avait oublié un élément dans son équation... Son sang s'écoulant doucement sur le tapis de la chambre, le yakusa ferma les yeux, puis lâcha son dernier souffle. A quelques mètres de là, Akihito gémit et murmura doucement:

-Asami...

OOOoooOOO

Asami observa attentivement la dépouille de son ennemi. Voilà ce que l'on récoltait en se mesurant à lui. Il s'approcha du lit et prit tendrement le photographe dans ses bras. Il lui semblait plus pâle de seconde en seconde... Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il fit un signe de tête à ses deux hommes, leur intimant silencieusement de le suivre. En sortant de la pièce, ils laissaient trois cadavres, une vitre brisée, et du sang s'écoulant encore sur les tapis.

Montant dans la voiture, Asami s'installa doucement sur le siège, Akihito installé sur ses jambes. Le trajet commença, le silence seulement perturbé par la respiration irrégulière du jeune homme. Asami resserra malgré lui ses bras et maintint encore plus fermement le photographe contre lui.

Il avait échoué. Il n'existait pas d'antidote, il avait perdu. Dans ses bras, Akihito frémit puis ouvrit les yeux. Son regard trouble le fixa un moment puis il essaya de parler. Pour l'entendre, Asami baissa légèrement la tête, tellement sa voix était faible:

-Asami... Je...N'en peux plus...

Asami posa son front contre celui, brûlant, du jeune homme:

-N'abandonne pas. Murmura-t-il.

-Je... Une quinte de toux plus violente que les autres le saisit, et il referma les yeux, gémissant sourdement. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis que les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Asami plissa les yeux, et resserra encore sa prise sur le jeune homme. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Il devrait se battre jusqu'au bout.

-N'abandonne pas, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

OOOoooOOO

Arrivant devant son appartement – il était inutile d'aller à l'hôpital maintenant, ils poseraient des questions sur cette nouvelle maladie, et ça ne servirait à rien – un son émana de ses bras, et il baissa les yeux:

-J'ai mal... Asami... S'il te plait... Arrête ça... Guh...

Asami se figea. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas abandonner !

Akihito referma les yeux, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Dans l'appartement du yakusa, Akihito était couché sur le lit, plus pâle que jamais. Du sang s'écoulait le long de son menton, glissant sur sa peau douce. Il toussa encore un fois, puis le silence se fit dans la chambre. Asami, non loin du lit, s'approcha et l'observa. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais il ne pouvait empêché son regard de suivre le combat du jeune homme.

Puis il se figea. La poitrine du photographe ne se soulevait plus comme précédemment. Il passa une main tendre mais tremblante contre son front, prenant sa température. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non... C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir terminé. Sous sa paume la peau glaciale ne frémit pas à son contact. N'y croyant toujours pas, il baissa son visage jusqu'à frôler celui du jeune homme, mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. C'était fini.

S'éloignant du lit en chancelant légèrement, il se posta près de la fenêtre et posa son front tremblant contre la vitre. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela maintenant ? Crispant sa main contre sa poitrine, il laissa son regard dériver une fois de plus vers le photographe. Il revit son sourire, son regard sauvage, sa joie de vivre, ses mouvements... Tout.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le voit ainsi pour s'en rendre compte ? Mais ce n'était pas fini:

« N_ous irons ensemble dans les couches les plus profondes de l'enfer. »_

Bon et bien c'est fini TUT TUT je sens un nuage sombre au dessus de moi... J'ai peur

Ah, il y aura encore un chapitre... Je me demande ce que je mettrais dedans...

Ceux qui savent lire entre les lignes auront compris


	8. complot 07

Avez-vous déjà rêvé de voir un Asami doux et gentil ?? Mais pas trop doux tout de même car ce ne serait pas un Asami !

Avec-vous déjà rêvé de voir notre beau couple se faire confiance et se comprendre, sans pour autant paraître OOC ?? (Hors caractère) 

Je vous offre ce chapitre, dernier de l'histoire complot. Je ne connais pas encore sa grandeur, je sais juste que vous n'aurez pas besoin de sortir vos mouchoirs, car je suis une fan des HAPPY-END!!

(Ah oui chou, y'a pas de Roméo et Juliette mdr, mais j'espère que ce te plait quand même )

_« Nous irons ensemble dans les couches les plus profondes de l'enfer. »_

Se rappelant cette phrase qu'il avait une fois sortie au photographe sous le coup de la colère, Asami ferma les yeux. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir loin de lui. Plus jamais il ne le quitterait des yeux. Il le ferait suivre, même si pour cela il s'attirerait sa haine. Mais Akihito l'aimait, il le lui avait déjà dit une fois, alors qu'ils étaient... Occupé à diverses choses... Plutôt agréable, il devait se l'avouer.

Laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et retourna auprès du jeune homme. Posant sa paume encore une fois sur son front, il ne rencontra qu'une peau douce et fraîche, sans fièvre. Sa respiration était elle aussi retournée à la normale et de l'air sortait doucement et régulièrement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le virus avait fini par perdre face au photographe.

Asami s'assit sur le lit et observa encore un instant le jeune homme. Il prit une mèche rebelle entre ses doigts et joua un moment avec elle. Puis il se baissa et posa ses lèvres contres celles d'Akihito. Il se redressa lentement et un petit sourire illumina un bref instant son visage. Puis son regard glissa jusqu'à la trace de sang sur le menton du photographe. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et prépara de quoi laver le jeune homme.

Il commença par lui nettoyer le sang séché, puis il lui épongea tout le corps. Petit à petit, des frémissements commencèrent à parcourir le corps du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, Asami arrêta ses mouvements et recouvrit le corps d'un drap blanc. Puis il retourna dans la salle de bain. Il laissa la bassine et les linges humides dans le lavabo.

Tout reviendrait à la normale, il s'en faisait le serment. Il prit son téléphone et s'éloigna pour laisser au jeune homme du silence pour se reposer. Il appela son docteur particulier et demanda des analyses de sang pour son jeune amant. Il devait vérifier que tout était vraiment fini et si possible, se servir du sang de son amant pour créer un antidote. Car jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait que Akihito qui avait réussi à s'en sortir.

Le docteur arriva au bout de deux heures et examina le jeune journaliste. Asami l'observa pendant l'examen et il remarqua rapidement que le visage du praticien se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait le photographe. Il lui fit une prise de sang puis s'éloigna du jeune homme. Asami s'approcha et le fixa droit dans les yeux:

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le visage pâle du médecin se leva vers lui et il murmura doucement:

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça... Tous les muscles sont atrophiés, et c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort. Son coeur a été légèrement touché... Le cerveau aussi. Je...

Le voyant hésiter, Asami demanda:

-Oui?

-Il se pourrait qu'il ne soit plus le même à son réveil... S'il se réveil. Il faudrait lui faire un scanner... Et... L'envoyer à hôpital. Voulez-vous que j'en fasse la demande?

-Non. Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Son regard tourné vers celui du jeune homme, il eut un micro sourire. Non, ce n'était pas la peine, car Akihito venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fixait le plafond en silence, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du lieu où il se trouvait. Le médecin suivit son regard et sursauta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Mais... Il y avait encore un instant, il avait constaté un coma... Impossible... Il se rapprocha du lit et ausculta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Tout... Etait en ordre. Mais il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre complètement. Tous ses muscles étaient trop gravement endommagés pour lui permettre une guérison rapide.

Il releva la tête en sentant une présence à coté de lui et sursauta en rencontrant un regard ambre.

C'était une journée... Des plus étrange. Il était le médecin personnel de la famille Asami depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, il avait connu le père, la mère... Et maintenant il s'occupait du fils. Mais il ne lui avait jamais vu ce genre d'expression.

Les yeux du yakusa observaient avec... Tendresse... Le jeune homme dans le lit. D'ailleurs celui-ci bougea légèrement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme d'affaire. Le courant passait plutôt bien entre ces deux là...

S'éloignant du lit, le docteur Kushinada récupéra ses affaires et sortit en silence de la pièce. Il était de trop... Et il devait amener le sang au laboratoire.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito flottait. Enfin, il pouvait respirer sans ressentir une horrible douleur parcourir son corps. Enfin son coeur battait à un rythme normal. Enfin tout allait bien.

Sentant une présence à ses cotés, il ouvrit les yeux. Mais il ne vit rien. Juste un brouillard dense et blanc. Il ne chercha pas à savoir où il se trouvait. Il se sentait juste bien ainsi. Il n'avait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Tout allait bien. Doucement, des ombres commencèrent à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux une fois puis deux, cherchant à dissiper totalement son trouble.

Aussitôt, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du yakusa. Dorés... Brillants... Tendres. Il l'observa un long moment, cherchant la réalité dans ce qu'il savait n'être qu'un rêve. Asami le fixant avec tendresse... Quel beau rêve...

Il tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres engourdies. Il réessaya encore une fois, cherchant à bouger légèrement mais rien ne se passa. Il se sentait trop lourd. Il tenta de se redresser, pour profiter de ce merveilleux rêve, mais il ne réussit qu'à refermer les yeux. Il se rendormi, calme.

OOOoooOOO

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait seul dans la chambre. Son esprit ne lui avait jamais paru aussi clair depuis sa « maladie ». Et il se demanda aussitôt où pouvait bien se trouver Asami.

Il voulut tourner légèrement sa tête vers la droite, dans l'espoir de voir la porte de la chambre ouverte, et même d'apercevoir son amant, mais à peine eut-il bougé son cou, qu'une horrible douleur lui traversa tout le corps. Il se figea et poussa un petit gémissement. Il respira doucement, calmement, et se détendit.

Il se concentra un moment mais aucun son ne lui parvint de l'appartement. Asami serait donc absent ? Il tenta de l'appeler pour être sûr, mais il ne réussit qu'à murmurer un son inarticulé. Sa langue ne lui obéissait plus, et apparemment tout son corps aussi. Il referma les yeux, sentant les larmes venir. Il devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Asami n'était pas là, qu'il était seul et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ni parler qu'il devait se laisser aller aux larmes ! Il se reprit et retenta de se redresser. En y allant doucement il devrait y arriver, n'est ce pas ? Au bout de quelques minutes, après de nombreux efforts et de nombreux gémissements, il réussit à s'asseoir. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps, le lançant horriblement.

Bon, première étape réussie. Maintenant il devait se mettre debout, et si possible le rester. Il bascula une jambe hors du lit, respirant difficilement, puis fit suivre l'autre jambe. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol, lui envoyant une décharge douloureuse encore plus puissante. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa complètement.

La douleur fut si atroce que, lui qui pensait ne plus pouvoir émettre le moindre son, poussa un hurlement qui dut s'entendre à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Et il s'écroula, à moitié inconscient.

OOOoooOOO

Asami s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de son appartement lorsqu'un cri d'une rare force attira son attention. Akihito...

Il n'avait quand même pas tenter de se lever seul ? Refermant la porte derrière lui, il alla aussitôt dans la chambre. Comme il l'avait pensé, ce sale gosse s'était redressé puis effondré au pied du lit. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le remit contre les coussins. Il le recouvra d'un drap et joua un instant avec ses mèches dorées. Un frémissement parcouru le jeune homme, et deux yeux clairs s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent douloureusement. Asami se pencha vers son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Repose toi encore un peu. Je t'apporte à boire.

La bouche s'ouvrit mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres. Akihito referma les yeux, trop extenué et acquiesça silencieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Asami revint près du lit avec un verre d'eau. Il remonta légèrement le jeune homme sur ses oreillers, lui arrachant un gémissement, puis il lui passa un bras derrière la nuque, lui basculant la tête en arrière. Il approcha le verre à sa bouche et fit doucement glisser le liquide dans sa gorge. Voyant qu'Akihito cherchait à échapper à son étreinte, il fronça les sourcils. Il devait boire, c'était important.

-Avales, lui ordonna-t-il.

Et Akihito lui obéit, bien obligé. Puis il referma les yeux, se laissant glisser doucement dans le sommeil. Asami lui aurait encore donné un somnifère ? Peut-être...

OOOoooOOO

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Il se réveillait, tentait de se remettre debout, de parler, mais tous ses efforts ce soldaient immanquablement par un échec. Et Asami le remettait invariablement dans son lit, le traitant toujours de salle gosse, de gamin... Que des surnoms tendres quoi...

Mais de temps en temps, Asami lui passait une main sur la joue, lui faisait un petit sourire, et toutes ces petites attentions lui mettaient chaque jour du baume au coeur. Mais ce matin, Akihito se sentait en pleine forme. Il ne pouvait plus rester inactif encore longtemps où alors il allait sombrer dans la folie.

Il tenta de parler mais comme chaque matin, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Pas pour autant découragé, il tenta de se mettre debout. Et oh ! Miracle ! Ses jambes lui obéirent. Il resta en équilibre un instant puis tenta de faire un pas. Puis deux. Aucune douleur trop forte ne vint le faire gémir ou trébucher. C'était plus des frémissements, comme des chatouilles...

Akihito commença à déambuler doucement dans l'appartement, se tenant aux murs pour ne pas s'écrouler par manque de force. Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il eut le choc de sa vie. Il y avait de nombreux livres et déchets qui traînaient ici et là, abandonnés. Akihito resta figé sur place, incapable de réagir. En deux semaines, Asami avait réussi à salir légèrement son salon, c'était un exploit à marquer dans les annales.

Tiens en parlant du loup... La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Asami pénétra à l'intérieur. Son regard se fixa directement sur le photographe et ses yeux s'adoucirent aussitôt. Akihito le fixa un moment puis dit:

-J... Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, et il baissa les yeux. Il ne supportait pas d'être si faible face à Asami. Le yakusa referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui redressa le menton d'une main. Akihito sentit ses jambes trembler, sur le point de lâcher mais le yakusa le garda fermement contre lui.

-Je vois que tu reprends du poil de la bête... Mon joli Akihito. Murmura-t-il, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche.

Sa langue pénétra son palais et joua un instant avec la sienne. Akihito gémit doucement et Asami s'écarta aussitôt, croyant lui faire mal. Le jeune homme, les yeux embués par le désir, le regarda puis avança le visage vers son cou, qu'il suça doucement. Asami se figea et le regarda faire. Qu'Akihito décide de faire cela de lui même était très... Agréable.(2)

Les lèvres du jeune homme quittèrent son cou tandis que sa tête basculait en arrière. Ses jambes s'effondrèrent et il se laissa doucement aller contre le yakusa. Asami le maintint un instant contre lui puis le porta jusqu'au lit. Il le coucha et l'observa d'un oeil tendre. Son souffle régulier faisait gonfler doucement sa poitrine, et ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration. Asami posa sa main là où Akihito l'avait sucé, et joua un instant avec la marque rouge. Ce gamin... Toujours à faire des choses incompréhensibles.

OOOoooOOO

Trois jours passèrent encore. Akihito avait retrouvé toute sa force mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Le docteur ne savait pas pourquoi il en était ainsi, mais il avait émit l'hypothèse que le cerveau avait été touché plus gravement que prévu. Lorsqu'il avait fait cette déclaration, le jeune homme avait pâli incroyablement vite, puis s'était redressé et enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Asami avait raccompagné le docteur à la porte de l'appartement, puis s'était approché de la porte de la salle de bain, fermée à clef.

-Sors de là.

Il entendit des sanglots étouffés, mais ce fut tout. Asami fronça les sourcils. Akihito se laissait bien trop aller en ce moment, il ne supportait pas cela. Il donna un petit coup dans la porte et répéta:

-Sors de là, où je m'occuperai personnellement de toi...

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas puni le photographe. Il était temps de reprendre leurs anciennes activités. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis la « maladie » du jeune homme. Il avait décidé de laisser au jeune homme le temps de récupérer totalement, mais maintenant... Il devait lui rappeler qui il était, et à qui il appartenait.

-Akihito.. Grogna-t-il doucement.

La porte resta néanmoins fermée. Mais les sanglots semblaient s'être calmés. En ayant assez, Asami donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte, qui sauta aussitôt en avant. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle n'écrase le jeune homme assi derrière. Il la déposa ensuite sur le côté et prit le photographe par le bras. Il le jeta sur le lit, et resta debout à observer ses réactions. Il murmura:

-Je t'avais prévenu.

Les yeux écarquillés, Akihito l'observa puis tenta de se remettre debout. Mais Asami s'assit sur ses jambes et se pencha au dessus de lui. Il lui attrapa les deux poignets, qu'il maintint au dessus de sa tête d'une main. Puis il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa violement. Un son inarticulé sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Un petit gémissement se fit bientôt entendre dans la chambre. Asami relâcha la bouche et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement et enleva sa cravate dont il se servit pour attacher les mains du jeune homme aux barreaux du lit. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais il ne possédait pas assez de force pour rivaliser avec lui.

Avec un petit sourire pervers, Asami enleva chaque vêtement du photographe, en profitant pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce.

-A...

Asami sourit en entendant ce son. Akihito était rouge et avait les yeux fermés. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche à intervalles irréguliers, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Cette vue ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du yakusa. Mais il voulait plus encore, il voulait que le jeune homme se rappelle de ce qu'il comptait lui faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il devait le marquer... Et pour cela, il devait lui faire ressentir un désir et un plaisir immense. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était totalement à lui. Oh pas par la violence ou la force, mais par une envie de lui si puissante qu'il le supplierait de le prendre, qu'il en pleurerait.

Asami prit dans la table de chevet une petite pilule blanche et bleu puis observa le jeune homme. Il était peut-être temps d'utiliser cela... Il redressa les jambes d'Akihito et glissa la pilule entre ses fesses si rondes. Akihito se cambra en sentant ce doigt le prendre si violement et pousser à l'intérieur de lui. Il gémit encore un peu plus, et observa le yakusa avec colère, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il lui avait fait. Asami se fit un plaisir de lui répondre, voyant son visage se décomposer à chaque mot qu'il prononçait:

-Il s'agit d'une petite drogue... Pour te punir de ton comportement de ces dernier temps.

Akihito fronça les sourcils, et eut un regard mauvais pour le yakusa. Comme si une si petite pilule allait lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit ! Asami décrypta aussitôt ce regard et fit bouger son doigt un peu plus vite, un peu plus loin. Akihito renversa violement sa tête en arrière, se cambrant encore un peu plus. Non... Que ce passait-il en lui ? La drogue faisait déjà effet ?

-As...

Son corps était en feu, son coeur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Merde ! Il ne laisserait jamais le yakusa faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec son corps ! Il cria:

-St...!! Asa... Le yakusa l'observait intensément, ne se privant pas du merveilleux spectacle que lui offrait la vue de ce corps tendre. Mais il n'était toujours pas temps. Il glissa un doigt contre le membre tendu du photographe et lui donna une petite pichenette. Akihito tenta de se redresser, et si possible de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il ne le laissa pas faire. Il baissa ensuite sa bouche jusqu'au membre et y passa sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Puis il suçota le bout, doucement, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un spasme saisit le jeune homme, qui gémit encore plus fort. Le sentant prêt de venir, Asami arrêta son action et se redressa. Puis avec un sourire sadique, il appuya sur l'extrémité, empêchant le photographe de venir.

Celui-ci se tortilla, essayant d'échapper à la prise du yakusa. D'une voix rendue rauque, il lâcha:

-Asa... Enfoi...rer ! Asami sourit encore un peu plus. Il semblait que la parole lui revenait petit à petit... Et Akihito ne s'en rendait même pas compte, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher le plaisir. Mais il voulait lui en donner plus. Il voulait lui donner un orgasme qui le rendrait incapable de penser.

Il pénétra encore une fois le jeune homme avec un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Akihito gémit encore plus fort, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Et Asami cherchait le point qui lui permettrait de lui faire tout oublier. Lorsqu'un miaulement rauque sortit de la bouche du photographe, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Il toucha encore une fois ce point, le caressant doucement, et le miaulement se répéta. Appuyant toujours sur l'extrémité du sexe d'Akihito, il joua un instant avec sa prostate, se délectant de ses miaulements, puis enleva ses doigts. Akihito n'en pouvait plus. Tout son corps le brûlait et il voulait plus, il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait Asami. Il ne savait plus. Il entrouvrit les yeux et observa le yakusa. Que voulait-il lui faire?

-Asa...mi... St...

-Dis moi ce que tu veux... Mon joli Akihito.

-Je... Sa voix se perdit dans un nouveau gémissement. Bon sang ça faisait mal... Il voulait venir !

-Viens... Murmura-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, Aki-chan...

-Asami, bordel viens !

-Tu n'es pas poli, devrais-je te rappeler la politesse ?

-S'il te plaît... Asami... Je... Asami... Il murmura encore et encore le nom de son amant, ne pouvant plus supporter cette torture. Le yakusa se rendit compte qu'il perdait la tête et décida qu'il en avait fini pour le moment. Il déboutonna son pantalon, laissant sortir son propre sexe et le pressa entre les fesses du jeune homme.

Il le pénétra et le laissa s'habituer doucement à sa présence. Puis il chercha encore une fois l'endroit de tous les plaisirs. Il le retrouva rapidement, et un cri violent résonna dans la chambre. Asami toucha encore et encore ce point, faisant perdre la tête à son jeune amant, au point que quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il se pencha un peu plus sur lui, se sentant prêt à venir, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui lâcha le sexe et Akihito, dans un cri d'agonie, se libera contre son ventre. Le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, Asami se laissa lui aussi aller au plaisir.

Il se retira doucement, voyant son amant frémir en le sentant bouger. Puis il s'allongea contre le jeune homme, le gardant dans ses bras. Akihito se colla à lui, les yeux fermés.

-A qui appartiens-tu ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit, sans aucune hésitation:

-A toi...

Puis il ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour voir le yakusa sourire.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito se réveilla avec un horrible mal de fesse. Il observa le yakusa dormir contre lui, et déposa doucement un baiser papillon sur son cou. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau, la goûtant vraiment pour la première fois. C'était... bon. Il ferma les yeux, et descendit jusqu'à un téton.

Il hésita, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, et il le mordilla légèrement, jouant avec, et le suça doucement. Un grognement, significatif du réveil prochain du yakusa le fit s'écarter rapidement. Il releva les yeux et rencontra deux orbes dorés qui brillaient d'amusement. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas vu, hein?

-Tu t'amuses bien ? Murmura le yakusa.

Akihito rougit aussitôt. Il l'avait vu !! Mon dieu, mais comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ça ?

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il rapidement, avant de se figer. Il avait parlé ? Vraiment ? Il retenta, doucement:

-Je...Je peux parler ! Asami je peux parler ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, tout heureux de sa découverte. Asami le fixa un instant et murmura:

-Tu as le temps de réaction d'un bulot... (1)

-Te moques pas, murmura le jeune homme.

Asami avança encore une fois ses mains jusqu'à son corps et Akihito décida de se lever rapidement. Mais il fut retenu dans le lit, contre sa volonté.

-Asami... Je dois me lever arrête ça... Je dois aller voir mon appartement et...  
-Tu n'en as plus. Murmura le yakusa, tout contre son oreille.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'as pas payé le dernier loyer, on te la reprit...

-Mais... Mais... Comment je vais faire?

-Tu vas vivre ici... Sa langue trouva le chemin de son oreille, et y pénétra. Akihito tenta un moment de s'éloigner, puis décida de se laisser faire.

-Je ne veux pas vivre ici... Je ne veux pas être dépendant...

-Tu ne le seras pas... Mais je veux que tu vives avec moi... De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix

Akihito rougit violement, Asami lui demandait de vivre avec lui ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il l'aimait ? Il redressa les yeux et fixa le yakusa. Celui-ci observait la moindre de ses réactions avec un grand intérêt. Et Akihito se décida à lui demander:

-Est ce que ça veux dire que...

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire un jour. Murmura le yakusa.

Akihito ouvrit encore plus grand ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dit non, et ça voulait dire oui cette phrase non?

-Asami... Murmura-t-il. Et il prit ses lèvres avec violence. Il refirent l'amour de nombreuses fois dans la journée, puis Akihito se laissa enfin aller au sommeil.

OOOoooOOO

Asami fixait le jeune homme dans son lit avec un petit sourire. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir loin de lui. Plus jamais. Mais il devait encore régler cette affaire avec Mickael Arbatov. Il s'était débarrassé de Jordan, mais il restait son frère, qui était tout autant responsable de la maladie d'Akihito. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il avait réussi de justesse à garder Akihito à ses côtés, ayant failli le perdre totalement. Mais le photographe était toujours aussi imprudent... Il devait faire attention. Glissant sa main dans la chevelure claire, son regard s'attendrit doucement. Il resterait sien pour toujours. Il se le jurait.

(1), J'en connais une, aurelie pour ne pas la nommer qui se reconnaîtra là ( c'est pô méchant auré pleure pô, et essai juste de faire la même chose, et ce sera le meurtre assuré)

(2) Cou, tu m'en veux tu m'en veux!! Eh bien... je suis désolé Et puis cette idée était vraiment trop bien , j'ai pas resisté 

Voilà, c'est enfin fini!! J'espère que cette fin vous convient, je compte faire une suite, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que j'y mettrai mdr, en tout cas, il y aura sûrement Mickael Arbatov 

Voilà voilà, je suis heureuse que vous ayez suivi mon histoire, et je crois que je vais arrêter un moment les histoires de viewfinder, du moins les longues histoires Mais de nombreux auteurs ont prit la relève, donc il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter!!(Yamaneko, Shyn (ma chou mdr) , Azu888, Akihito-san, et tout les autres!! Roshieru, (nadera aussi lol), kidara saille... TOUS!) Et vous, qui êtes en train de me lire, et qui lisez les autres fanfictions, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'écrire aussi? Vous n'y perdrez rien, et vous verrez, c'est plutôt amusant

Ah, et une pitite review c'est toujours agréable

Merci encore de m'avoir suivie! 


End file.
